jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Kurczak
Kurczak lub Kura (ang. Chicken) — rodzaj niewielkiego zwierzęcia hodowlanego wikingów, które żyje wraz z nimi na Berk. Wikingowie hodują kury dla ich jaj oraz drobiowego mięsa. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Wikingowie od dawna hodowali kurczaki. W trakcie wydarzeń z filmu co prawda kury nie pojawiają się na ekranie, ale można przypuszczać, że podobnie jak inne zwierzęta hodowlane wikingowie starają się je chronić przed głodnymi smokami. Posilają się oni również ich mięsem - podczas wieczornej rozmowy rekrutów i Pyskacza wszyscy oprócz Czkawki jedzą pieczonego kurczaka. Gdy plemię postanawia zawrzeć sojusz ze smokami, a zmuszająca gady do przynoszenia sobie pożywienia Czerwona Śmierć zostaje pokonana, zwierzyna hodowlana staje się bezpieczniejsza. Jeźdźcy smoków W odcinku ''Folwark zwierzęcy wychodzi na jaw, że kury, a także inne zwierzęta hodowlane, nadal straszliwie boją się smoków, mimo że te przestały je porywać i jeść. Ostatecznie jednak, dzięki interwencji Czkawki i jego przyjaciół, akceptują one pokój ze smokami i postanawiają im zaufać. Ponadto okazuje się, że wikingowie bardzo dbają o zwierzęta i chronią je, m.in. przed burzami śnieżnymi i złą pogodą. W odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 1) Wichura dzięki jedzeniu kurczaka okazuje się niemal dościgać Nocną Furię. W odcinku Dziwnobarwny klejnot to między innymi kury są walutą, za którą wikingowie licytują sprzedawane przez Sączysmarka "kamienie wielkiego szczęścia" - wykradzione przez niego z gniazd jaja Zmiennoskrzydłych. W odcinku Pięć drogowskazów bliźniaki z pomocą swojego smoka zrzucają na Sączysmarka martwe kury, które ten odczytuje jako jeden z pięciu znaków zwiastujących śmierć - jest to znak piąty, "martwy ptak". W odcinku Bajka o dwóch smokach Astrid przyznaje, że ulubionym pożywieniem Wichury jest właśnie kurczak. Kury ogółem pojawiają się bardzo często, jednak nie odgrywają znaczącej roli. Są zwykle w kurnikach lub chodzą po czyimś gospodarstwie. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata 180px|rightW tym sezonie kury - a konkretnie jedna z nich - odgrywa dużo większą rolę. W odcinku ''Pod osłoną nocy jeźdźcy zakładają bazę na wyspie, którą później nazwą Końcem Świata. Mieczyk jednak nie jest zadowolony z wyboru i nieustannie straszy przyjaciół czającymi się na wyspie rzekomymi okropnościami pokroju "szczurojaków"; nikt mu w to oczywiście nie wierzy. Nocą coś go budzi. Bliźniak idzie to sprawdzić, ale spotyka tylko pojedynczą kurę. Dopiero po chwili Mieczyk dostrzega faktyczne źródło dźwięków - stado Nocnych Koszmarów. Budzi jeźdźców i prowadzi do "potwora", jednak na miejscu ponownie jest tylko kura i nikt nie daje wiary opowieściom chłopaka. Thorston wraz z kurą rusza więc na poszukiwanie przerażającego smoka. W czasie spaceru zaprzyjaźniają się - Mieczyk wydaje się rozumieć gdakanie kury i z nią rozmawia. Gdy jeźdźcy po zauważeniu stada Koszmarów ruszają w pogoń za nim, Mieczyk bierze kurczaka ze sobą. Po wszystkim bawi się ze zwierzęciem, które zdaje się go lubić. W odcinku Komu Gustaw, komu kura stukaniem w hełm Mieczyka stara się pocieszyć bliźniaka, zrozpaczonego po zasypaniu jego dzikodołu przez Gustawa. W odcinku Królestwo Ognioglist, gdy Mieczyk wraz z siostrą zostają mianowani władcami Końca Świata, przemianowanego na Thorstonton, kura razem z Mieczykiem zasiada do stołu i słucha ballady Śledzika. Bliźniak z gdakania wnioskuje, że utwór jej się nie podoba, więc każe wtrącić przyjaciela do więzienia. W odcinku Drużyna Astrid kurczak Mieczyka jest zazdrosny o jednego z Nocnych Koszmarów, z którym bawi się Mieczyk. Kiedy Czkawka i Śledzik przypominają bliźniakowi o kurze, Mieczyk tylko mruczy coś pod nosem i nie daje się przekonać - jednak gdy wyspę atakują Łowcy Smoków, chłopak natychmiast rzuca się kurczakowi na ratunek. 180px|rightW odcinku W cieniu księżyca Mieczyk jest przekonany, że ugryzł go legendarny smok, Wilkoskrzydły, przez co wkrótce on sam zamieni się w smoka. Zamyka się więc wraz z kurą w klatce i odcina od przyjaciół. Kiedy przypadkowo usłyszana rozmowa Śledzika i Czkawki utwierdza go w tym mylnym przekonaniu, wraz z kurczakiem ucieka nad urwisko, by tam w spokoju się przemienić. Po drodze doznaje halucynacji i jest przekonany, że kura przemawia do niego ludzkim głosem. Wraz z nią chce jako smok wzlecieć w powietrze. W odcinku Na skraju katastrofy (część 1) kura donosi Mieczykowi, że Szpadka została porwana przez Łowców, zaś w odcinku Na skraju katastrofy (część 2) towarzyszy mu w uzbrajaniu wyspy. W trakcie konfrontacji z Łowcami Mieczyk każe jej obiecać, że będzie walczyła do końca, po czym rzuca ją w dół klifu, a lecące zwierzę strąca jednego z atakujących. W odcinku Sielskie wakacje Mieczyk na czas wakacyjnej wycieczki powierza kurę Pyskaczowi, który przybył na Koniec Świata wraz ze Stoickiem, by pilnować wyspy pod nieobecność jeźdźców. Bliźniak przekazuje kowalowi dokładną instrukcję opieki nad zwierzęciem - trzeba je karmić małymi porcjami sześć razy dziennie, a przed snem opowiadać mu spokojne historie i masować. Po odlocie młodzieży Pyskacz szukając kury znajduje Czaszkochrupa, a tuż obok niego kości drobiu. Stwierdza, że smok musiał pożreć zwierzątko Mieczyka. Zabiera kości ze sobą i ukrywa, co zauważa Stoick - ten dla odmiany jest przekonany, że to Pyskacz zjadł kurczaka. Oboje starają się znaleźć zastępstwo. Na szczęście ostatecznie okazuje się, że kurczak jest cały i zdrowy. W odcinku I co tu zrobić z Heatherą kura wykazuje pewne zaniepokojenie, widząc Mieczyka konsumującego potrawę przyrządzoną przez Heatherę. Bliźniak od razu dopytuje się brunetki, co to za mięso, a gdy otrzymuje odpowiedź, że jacze, oddycha z ulgą. Tłumaczy, że od kiedy przyjaźni się z kurą, nie je drobiu, bo byłoby to niezręczne. 180px|rightW odcinku Wiercipieśń jeźdźcy przynoszą na Koniec Świata jajo nieznanego gatunku smoka. W kurze budzi się instynkt macierzyński, skacze na jajo i zaczyna je wysiadywać. To wkrótce skorupa pęka i okazuje się, że pisklę należy do niebezpiecznego gatunku Śmiercipieśń. Ponadto ciągle płacze. Kura gdacze, by je uspokoić, i wtedy maluch opluwa ją gorącym bursztynem. Czkawka z pomocą płonącego nożyka i pazurów Szczerbatka wydobywa zwierzę z kokonu, jednak Mieczyka ta sytuacja kosztuje dużo nerwów i nie pozwala kurze więcej zbliżać się do pisklęcia. W odcinku Grunt to rodzinka Mieczyk demonstruje Dagurowi różne sztuczki z kurą. Są to m.in. "Mieczyk do góry nogami", "podwójnie podkręcony Mieczyk" i "Mieczykowa niespodzianka", w trakcie której kura znosi jajko. Później kura ma za zadanie przypilnować uwięzionego Dagura. Następnego dnia, kiedy jeźdźcy przygotowują się na akcję, kurczak przybiega do Mieczyka, strasznie gdacząc. Thorston tłumaczy przyjaciołom, że Dagur uciekł. W odcinku Mieczyk, Szpadka i Toporek bliźniaki razem z kurczakiem prowadzą poranne ogłoszenia z użyciem burzowego ucha. Odczytują korespondencję, z której dowiadują się, że na Koniec Świata przybywa ich kuzyn, Toporek - niezbyt lubiany przez Szpadkę i uwielbiany przez Mieczyka. Kurczak od pierwszego wejrzenia łypie na Toporka podejrzliwie. Śledzi go i gdy chłopak chce ukraść Hakokła oraz Sztukamięs, udając Mieczyka, kura za każdym razem alarmuje smoki, by mu nie ufały. W odcinku Niekończący się dzień kurczak towarzyszy bliźniakom w czasie Północnego Słońca i obserwuje, jak jeźdźcy powoli zapadają na rozmaite objawy niedoboru snu. U Mieczyka występuje wyjątkowo dziwna przypadłość - swoją siostrę postrzega jako ogromną kurę. W odcinku Bliźninstynkt Mieczyk po rozbiciu Mieci wymierza sobie karę w postaci spania na podłodze. Ta jednak wydaje mu się zbyt wygodna. Kurczak usłużnie rozdziobuje drewno, wydobywając zeń kilka drzazg, za co bliźniak bardzo mu dziękuje. W odcinku Ogniowa Burza (część 2) kura razem z bliźniakami chowa się przed ostrzałem w ich domu. Okazuje się, że Mieczyk dla bezpieczeństwa nakrył ją skrzynką. W odcinku Living on the Edge kura zostaje obudzona erupcją wulkanu i z przerażeniem biegnie do Mieczyka się schronić. Zaś gdy Astrid przyprowadza na Koniec Świata Garffiljorga - dorosłego już Śmiercipieśnia, który niegdyś wykluł się z tajemniczego jaja - kurczak ucieka, przerażony wizją ponownego spotkania z plującym bursztynem smokiem. W odcinku Początek końca kura razem z Mieczykiem przygląda się treningowi Czkawki i Astrid, a po jego zakończeniu zostaje razem z kwiatami rzucona na głowę Haddocka. Gdy Lotnicy atakują wyspę, kura przerażona biega przed domem Mieczyka i wskakuje mu na ręce. W odcinku The Wings of War (część 1) kurczak towarzyszy uciekinierom z Końca Świata. Gdy na Szpadkę stacza się głaz, kura gdacze z przerażeniem. Wydaje się też zadowolona, gdy Throk, który przy ratowaniu dziewczyny stracił przytomność, wreszcie się budzi. W odcinku Smoków się nie zostawia kura razem z jeźdźcami poszukuje nowego domu dla Garffiljorga. Gdy na Wyspie Ślizgochlastów atakują ich wężowate drapieżniki, kura ucieka na głowę Szpadki. W odcinku Florek kurczak pomaga Mieczykowi zrealizować plan jego sfingowanej śmierci. W czasie jego pogrzebu wraz z nim ukrywa się w krzakach, skąd chwilę później wypłasza ją Szczerbatek. Wspólnie ze swoim przyjacielem chowa się także przez jakiś czas w domu Czkawki, razem z Mieczykiem wypisując listę plusów i minusów życia jako "umarły" człowiek. W odcinku W poszukiwaniu Oswalda... i kury kurczak znika w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Mieczyk snuje najgorsze domysły, podczas gdy okazuje się, że kura uciekła, by założyć rodzinę - ma teraz partnera i gromadkę piskląt. Jednego z nich Mieczyk nazywa Kurczaczek. W odcinku Grzechy przeszłości kura okazuje się bardzo lubić popcorn. W odcinku Na widoku kurczak obchodzi urodziny, więc jeźdźcy udają się na Północne Rynki, by asystować Mieczykowi w wyborze prezentu. Ostatecznie kurczak otrzymuje złoty naszyjnik. W odcinku Toporna próba Mieczyk urządza tor przeszkód dla małych kurczątek. W odcinku Król smoków (część 1) kura wraz z dziećmi uczestniczy w pakowaniu, zaś w odcinku Król smoków (część 2) wraz z Mieczykiem i rodziną powraca na Berk na grzbiecie Jota i Wyma. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Kurczak Mieczyka *Partner Kurczaka Mieczyka *Kurczaczek Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Thawfest Hen *Cockatrice *Chichillen *Büttor-Bol W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kurczaki są dostępne w grze i równie funkcjonalne, co smoki - również wykluwają się z kupowanych jaj, są w stanie zbierać surowce i mają swoje własne wybiegi. School of Dragons Kurczaki można hodować je na swojej farmie i pozyskiwać od nich jajka. Zwierzęta są do kupienia w sklepie w dwóch rodzajach: brązowe i białe. Ciekawostki *Wikingowie często nazywają swoje kury "'kokoszki'". *Wydaje się, że Gruby i Wiadro posiadają swoje własne kury. *Pieczony kurczak podnosi szybkość Wichury; jest też jej ulubionym posiłkiem. *W filmie widać, że wikingowie jedzą mięso drobiowe częściej niż ryby. Jedynie Czkawka zdaje się preferować ryby nad kurczaka. *Martwa kura (a właściwie martwy ptak) jest jednym z pięciu znaków, które świadczą o tym, że ktoś niedługo umrze i trafi do Walhalli. *Wśród kurczaków wyróżnia się kurczak Mieczyka - zwierzątko bliźniaka. *W odcinku ''I co tu zrobić z Heatherą Mieczyk twierdzi, że od kiedy zaprzyjaźnił się z kurą, nie jada drobiu, jednak w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 w czasie postoju na lodowej krze zajada się udkiem z kurczaka. *Ryker twierdzi, że ma słabość do kur. *W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk osobnik o imieniu Büttor-Bol ma wygląd indyka. Zobacz też en:Chicken (Franchise) Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Jedzenie Kategoria:Kurczaki Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons